


repose

by apeunde



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apeunde/pseuds/apeunde
Summary: sometimes, sanghyuk can't sleep.





	repose

Sometimes, Sanghyuk can’t sleep. 

 

It’s not the ‘too preoccupied by other things’ kind of restlessness, nor the ‘too tired to fall asleep’ type of being awake. It’s also not quite downright medical insomnia, either. There are just nights when Sanghyuk feels awake, nights when he wants to work, and nights where he’s watching too many videos and stalking the world on social media. It’s nothing special; it’s normal, and Sanghyuk doesn’t entirely care.

One thing those nights have in common, though, is the almost predictable occurrence of getting up and shuffling through his door on heavy feet, leaning in on Jaehwan’s barely open door to quietly slip into his room. 

Sometimes, Jaehwan forgets time just gaming away, those times when Sanghyuk hears the loud noises of defeat or victory tumble through the closed door. Most of the time, though, Jaehwan’s room is quiet in the early hours of the morning, when their dorm is barely lit and everyone is either out or sleeping. Those are the times Sanghyuk waits for, when he can slip in undetected and under no false pretenses to watch Jaehwan sleep. 

When Sanghyuk thinks about it, as his eyes now, too, wander over Jaehwan’s dark silhouette half under the covers, half sprawled out all over the bed, he wouldn’t even deny it. It’s not a secret how much he adores Jaehwan, and it’s not like the other doesn’t know Sanghyuk  _ sometimes _ watches him sleep. But lately, sometimes has become a habit, something that Sanghyuk doesn’t even think about anymore -- he just does it. There is something comforting about Jaehwan’s presence, there always has been; and while Sanghyuk isn’t on the subtle side, it’s another feeling to be able to just watch Jaehwan without having to hold his thoughts back.

“Sanghyuk?”

His name is spoken softly, Jaehwan’s voice drunk with sleep and dreams, and Sanghyuk’s heart skips one, maybe two beats. He doesn’t quite move, unsure if he’s supposed to answer anyway, or just let Jaehwan fall back to sleep, unperturbed. Though part of him hopes that Jaehwan doesn’t go back to sleep, he’s never been caught before, either.

“C’me here,” Jaehwan mumbles, and Sanghyuk starts to wonder if he’s even awake, the voice so low he needs to strain his ears to hear it. And yet, Sanghyuk doesn’t falter, can’t even start thinking about going back to his own room -- and so he doesn’t. Instead, he carefully moves over, and lets himself be welcomed under the covers, Jaehwan’s fingers faintly but securely wrapping themselves around his wrist, pulling him in.

A content sigh escapes Jaehwan’s plush lips, and despite Sanghyuk’s size and the broadness of his shoulders, he’s the one getting tucked under Jaehwan’s chin, nose touching the base of Jaehwan’s throat, right at the junction of his collarbones. Sanghyuk’s arms wind themselves around Jaehwan’s middle, and the way they encase him perfectly, it feels like a perfect fit.

“Sleep,” is the last word Jaehwan mutters before he drifts back off to wherever the night is taking him, and for whatever inexplicable reason, it’s all Sanghyuk needs. It only takes him three deep, even breaths from Jaehwan to forget counting, and another two to join in with the rhythm of Jaehwan’s body against his.

 

Sometimes, there were nights when Sanghyuk couldn’t sleep -- but now, there couldn’t be a better cure than than the soft, fluttering beat of Jaehwan’s heart resonating in his chest and his warm, musky scent pulling him down into the deep.

**Author's Note:**

> I missed writing... I am super rusty though.... ;;


End file.
